The Charge
by SuperPsychoLove
Summary: Set years after DOTM Just a oneshot for now but will probably turn into something more! Review please! Dahlia is an extremely troubled teenager who just happens to be friends with Annabelle Lennox. Not exactly sure about the rating...


**AN: Okay so this is very similar to a oneshot I read somewhere so whoever the author of that story is gets credit for the idea. If you're them and you want me to take this story down then tell me and I will! :) Anyway... enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Transformers then there would've been some mech x human in the movies by now sooo...**

Eleven years. It had been eleven years since the events of Chicago.

It had been fifteen years since the events involving the Fallen.

It had been seventeen years since the events in Mission City.

Things hadn't changed much. Atleast not with the autobots.

Sam Witwicky was thirty-three years old. He worked as the official ambassador for the autobot-human relations at NEST. The official base was in Washington state. That's also where Sam and Carly lived. They had recently been trying to have a baby, but there was no news on that yet. Bumblebee remained as their guardian.

In other terms, the autobots were exactly the same. None had aged, due to their Cybertronian anatomy. Certain fallen comrades had long since been revived. A few being Ironhide, Jazz, Wheelie, Brains, and Jetfire. Yes, Ratchet had been quite pleased with himself when he developed the method of resparking. Though it only worked half the time, and granted the recipient a long recovery period, it proved highly effective. The method was developed five years ago.

Ron and Judy Witwicky were living peacefully in their hometown- Tranquility, Nevada. As peacefully as those two can get I suppose.

Mikalea Banes was having a hard time in life, but she was finding her way. She owned a garage back in Tranquility, had met a fairly nice guy, and had even made attempts to mend her friendship with Sam and the autobots, who gladly accepted her apologies.

Robert Epps was still his witty self. Age hadn't canged him one bit, considering he was only forty-five years old. He was married to a wonderful woman he had met shortly after the events of Chicago. Their family was happyily living on-base at NEST, and they were currently expecting their third child. Their first was a nine-year-old boy named Jaquon. Their second was a six-year-old boy named Kingston. They were hoping the third baby would be a little girl.

William Lennox was also happy. He still worked as one of the leading soldiers of NEST, and still lived in his beloved farm house outside of town. He and his wife, Sarah, were very happy for their daughter, Annabelle. She had just turned eightteen and was applying for several colleges. Ironhide was still the family guardian, and even though he didn't show it, was hesitant about Annabelle leaving home. But, the Lennox family had other things to deal with. About two years ago, they had taken in Annabelle's best friend, Dahlia. She was a bit of a flight risk and tried not to show many emotions, but she and Annabelle were closer than real sisters. According to her, Dahlia's family was killed right before they'd adopted her. She was originally ordered to stay with her uncle, but he was... unfit to take care of her. She had nobody else, so the Lennox's had glady stepped up to the plate. They'd known her long before the death of her parents, anyway. She had always been into sports, and still was. Volleyball, soccer, and gymnastics were among her favorites.

She was the same age as Annabelle, but hadn't made any college plans yet. She didn't plan to go, anyway, she'd probably just drop out after a week or so. She knew she couldn't handle frat houses and dorms and crap. She was already finding it hard enough to stay tamed. Even before her parents' death- and really ever since she was about fourteen- she had been a 'wild child'. She had done everything in the book- partied like crazy, drank alcohol, did every drug on and off the market... she'd even lost her virginity at fourteen. Heck, when she was fifteen, she had a phase where she was bisexual. To put a long story short, she had been classified more than once as a 'problem child'.

Throughout the month and a half she stayed with her uncle, she had been in a severe depression. She'd tried everything to ease the pain. She went through a phase where she ate everything and gained a lot of weight... then she began starving herself until she became annorexic. But she grew to not care about her weight... eventually. She then moved on to bigger addictions. Mainly cutting. Her arms, legs, and stomache were littered with old scars. She had stopped doing self-harm after she moved in with her best friend's family. She loved Sarah and Will, though it was still extremely awkward between them after two years.

Anywho, Dahlia had met Robert Epps several times and trusted him as much as she trusted Sarah and Will. She had also met the, now elderly, General Morshower, Tom Banachek, and Seemore Simmons. They were all nice men, retired of course, but Galloway and Mearing were another story. They were obnoxious and honestly very rude.

But that's a story for another time. Right now, Annabelle was discussing colleges with her mother. Most of the colleges she wanted to be accepted to, however, were in different states. Away from home. Far away from home.

**AN: Like iiiittt? Review! There will either be a sequel or an update! Tell me what you think and if you wanna read more. I really like the character Dahlia as one of my OCs so please tell me what you think about her! She also will be getting a love interest sooooo... WHO SHOULD IT BE? Someone that can tame her wild personality hopefully! Tell me who? Thank you guys! :3 I LOVE YOU ALL MY LITTLE CHARGES!**


End file.
